User blog:Scarly/Dates and Dumbasses: Cody Pepper
I was lounging around on my bed, in the dorms, when I got a phone call.'' 'You know who you are, high-hiving and talk shit, but, you're going home alone, aren'tcha?''' It's a song by Pink, one of my favourites, called U+Ur Hand. For some reason it reminds me of Loser, that and So What. I picked the phone up, which was on the floor. "What?" I asked, not sounding particularly interested in conversation. "Hey Skank," they replied. I knew who it was right away: Loser. "What the frick do you want, Asshole?" I snapped, not in the mood to speak to him right now. I'd had a fight with Pinky at lunch, well when I say fight, it was more she insulted me, I punched her. She then screamed for Derby, and I had a fight with him. He fights like a girl anyway, so in a small way, I was fighting Pinky. "Charming, I make the effort to call you, and you bite my head off," he replied, trying to sound hard done by. "Just frickin' tell me what you want, and leave me the frick alone," I snapped, my grip tightening on the mobile phone. "A date," he replied. I thought I heard wrong. "You know, I preferred you, when you were off the meds. You've turned into a right sappy loser," I informed him. "I'm serious. We should go on a actual date," he told me. I was not expecting that. The last date we had, was a total disaster. We ended up arguing the whole time and I ended up punching him, it would have been boring, if he hadn't have hit me back. After that, I swore I'd never go on a date with him ever again, because I didn't need to dress up nice, to beat him up, when I can do that anytime I like. "Alright fine, but try not to act like asshole for a change," I told him, meaning what I said. I would punch him, if he did act like a asshole. "Meet you outside the gates, in about half hour?" he enquired. "Alright, but if you stand me up, you'll need a bodycast, when I'm done with you," I snapped, before promptly hanging up on him. Anita glanced over, pretending that she suddenly realised I was talking to someone on the phone. I could tell she was pretending, because the book she was reading, was upside down. "Was that Gary?" she asked, playing dumb. "No, it was Crabblesnitch, offering me a prefect position," I said, sarcastically. "Can I borrow your new boots?" "Sure, they're in the wardrobe," Anita replied, with a smile. I couldn't be arsed to get changed, so what I was wearing would have to do. I grabbed Anita's boots out of the wardrobe, and put them on. I sat on the desk, firing slingshot pellets out the window at Greasers that where lurking around the girl's dorms. I planned to be half hour late, just to piss the loser off. When I thought I was late enough, I headed out to the front gates. Loser wasn't there. Just frickin' typical of him, always had to have the last frickin' laugh. I glared at a passing Nerd, that ran off screaming. I leaned against the wall, waiting. Each second, I waited, I was going to make his life a misery for, when I saw him. ♣♠♣ ♣♠♣ It may look like I'm wearing a dress, but I frickin' ain't, got it? I was wearing one of my new creations, I'd used my favourite black top, and then mixed and matched somethings from Final Cut and Worn In. I saw some boy strolling towards the gate, like he thought he was something special. He reminded me a bit of the Preps, with the attitude. I noticed he was looking at me, I glared right back at him. "This ain't a frickin' art gallery, Asshole," I yelled at him. "Sorry, I thought you were one, 'cause of all the colors," he retorted. I take it back, he don't remind me of the preps, he reminds me of Loser. I walked towards him, and shoved him. "Are you trying to start something, Jerk?" I yelled, considering punching him. "Okay, maybe we started off on the wrong foot. Hi, I'm Greg. Greg Ryder." He held out his hand, like he was expecting me to shake it or something. I raised my eyebrow, looking at his hand. I folded my arms across my chest. "Cody," I replied, simply. "Cody? Cody Pepper?" he asked, looking at me for a moment. "I heard that you give the preps hell, just like me." He smiled, I didn't smile back. So, this kid put the rich scum in their place to, huh? That meant he wasn't one of them. "The only," I said, sarcastically. It's nice to know, that some idiots remember me. I glanced down the road, looking for Loser, I was going to make that asshole suffer for being so late. I didn't see Loser, but I did see a wannabee tough guy walking towards us. He smirked, as he looked at Greg. He was probably his boyfriend or something. "Oh, no.." Greg said, at the sight of the wannabee tough guy. They exchanged awkward small talk, before the other guy punched Greg in the face, flooring him. I glared right at the other guy. "Leave him the frick alone, Asswipe," I snapped at him. "Shut up, you stupid ass ho! Go do your makeup like a prissy little princess and let the big boys talk." He laughed at me, like he thought I was a prissy princess to. I raised a eyebrow, and looked at him with total disbelief. I punched him right in the face. "How about I touch my nails up, on your face, you over compensation asshole!" I snapped at him, raising my fist for another punch. "What are you doing??" He yelled, as he clutched his nose. Damn, I'm good, it usually took a couple of punches on the preps to draw blood. "What does it look like I'm doing, Dumbass?" I replied, as I punched him in the stomach. "Are you going to fight me like a man, or blubber like a baby?" "I don't hit women!" he shouted. That made me laugh, Derby had the same philosophy, until he started to look like a dumbass coward that got beaten up by a girl. But, I always did get a fight out of him. (He was still a dumbass coward, that got beaten up by a girl.) "Fine, you crazy bitch!" He raised his fists, ready to fight. I punched him in the face, he actually caught me a few times. At one point, he manged to get me right on the arm. Some kids had started to surround us, to watch. There was a couple of Preps watching, they where probably happy that it wasn't them for a change. He punched me on the side of my face, I wasn't expecting it, so I stumbled back a little. I steadied myself, and gave him a roundhouse kick in the stomach. He stumbled back, and landed flat on his ass. I could have beat him further, but it wasn't worth it. I'd already dented his ego, because he just got beaten up by a girl, in front of about twenty kids. I had bruises on my face, my arm ached, but I didn't give a frick. The asshole deserved it. "That asshole isn't a friend of yours, is he?" I asked, turning to Greg. "Nope, that was no friend of mine. He was a miserable shit turd bully from my childhood. But, I was gonna beat him down until you came along, so thanks! We should hang out sometime. Beat up some preps, all that good stuff." He laughed at the retreating dumbass. "Na, I got myself a bitch, that I fight Preps with already," I replied, with a smirk. I noticed Gary walking towards us, he looked oddly confident for the fact he was so late. "Speak of the loser, and he does appear." I walked towards Gary, and showed him. "About time, Loser!" I yelled, before grabbing him by the shirt. I then dragged him towards the carpark, well I need to get my car. The frickin' asshole was completely full of himself, like always. "If I knew you wanted me this bad, I'd have showed up sooner," Gary said, sarcastically, as I dragged him towards the crossroads. "Shut up, Asshole!" I yelled at him. It wasn't until we got to the carpark, when I let go of him. The asshole wasn't amused, but then again, neither was I. Gary looked a little weird, about being back on school grounds again. This was probably the first time, since he was expelled. Some Bullies were staring him out, he totally stared right back at them. "Get in the car, Loser," I snapped at him. I got in, and put the key in the ignition. I made sure to open the top. Gary stared out the Bullies for a few seconds more, then got in the car. "Aw... you dressed up for the occasion," Gary mocked, whilst looking at my bruises. "If you don't shut up, I'll give you some, to match!" I snapped at him. I was in such a crap mood, that I nearly ran over Tad Spencer on the way into Old Bullworth Vale - then again, I probably would have done that anyway. He jumped out of the way, and shouted insults at me. I shouted a few back at him, then continued driving. I pulled over near Burger, made sure I locked the car up. I made sure to glare at Asshole, before getting out of the car. Asshole couldn't be trusted to do anything right, so I ordered the food - I made him pay though. We sat down at a table, I didn't touch my food, I just stared at Gary blankly. He raised his eyebrow, and then started eating some of his fries. "Why the frick, did you call me?" I demanded. He shrugged his shoulders. "I was bored," he replied. "Asshole," I snapped at him. I wasn't even going to tell him, why I thought he was a asshole. I was going to let him work it out for himself, it would probably take a while. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts